


Happy Rainbow Birthday!

by MayorHaggar



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Infidelity, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Oral Sex, Oral Sex Competition, Rainbow Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: It’s Jataro’s birthday, and his girlfriend Kotoko wakes him up for a very special celebration.
Relationships: Kemuri Jataro/Everyone, Kemuri Jataro/Utsugi Kotoko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Happy Rainbow Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> This is set years later, so everyone is older.

“Rise and shine, Jataro! Wake up, sleepy! It’s time for your birthday party!”

Jataro blinked his eyes open and saw the pink eyes of his girlfriend, Kotoko Utsugi, peering at him as she leaned over their bed. She’d loved to tease him when they were kids, but went out of her way to find elaborate ways to make it up to him now that they were older and in love. She had promised him an extra special party for this, his last birthday as a student, but he’d had no idea it would start so early. She smiled widely when she realized he was awake, and it showed off the bright pink lipstick she was wearing.

“Happy birthday, Jataro!” she said, clapping her hands. “Say hello to your guests!”

“Guests?” he mumbled. He sat up and looked around, and that’s when he realized that it wasn’t just his girlfriend who was standing in their bedroom. There were also six other women crammed into the room, every one of them familiar to him.

“Uh, what is everyone doing here?” he asked, before an even more important question arose as he became more aware of his current state. “And why don’t I have any underwear on?!”

“I took them off, silly!” Kotoko said. “We can’t play our special party game if those are in the way!”

“Special game?” he said, shaking his head and trying to understand what was happening. Kotoko ignored him though, and turned to face the room.

“Who wants to go first?” she asked. 

“I’ll go,” a voice said before any of the others could speak up. “I’m the most mature and experienced, after all. I should set a good example and show the rest of you how it’s done.”

Chisa Yukizome confidently stepped towards the bed. She was definitely the oldest in the room; she’d already been an adult back when Jataro was still just a kid. But she was extremely sexy for her age, or any other age for that matter. Chisa knew she was beautiful, and it showed in every move the orange-haired older woman made. She wore a shade of dark orange lipstick that matched her hair, and she stunned Jataro by crawling onto the bed and pressing her lips against the head of his cock.

“M-Ms. Yukizome?! What is this?”

It wasn’t the mature woman who answered, but his girlfriend. “This is your birthday party, silly! And it’s…a rainbow party!”

Jataro had heard of rainbow parties, but he’d always thought they were just myths. He’d definitely never expected to find himself on the receiving end of one! This was the biggest treat Kotoko had ever given him by far. Part of him was convinced he was still asleep and this was all just a dream, but dream or reality, he would be a fool to argue against his good fortune!

He relaxed against the headboard just as Chisa opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock. He could recognize Chisa’s experience right away. She was the most mature of the group, and she knew exactly how to suck a cock. Her lips slid down his shaft with an ease and effortlessness that he’d never experienced before, and her large green eyes looked up at him knowingly while she coaxed groans out of him that he was helpless to stop. He loved everything he did with Kotoko and how enthusiastic she always was to give him blowjobs, but there was definitely something to be said for the self-assured grace of an experienced older woman.

“Look at her go,” one of the other girls in the room said. “We could learn a lot from her.”

The praise seemed to motivate Chisa to show off by moving even faster. She bobbed her head on him easily, and even gave the underside of his balls a teasing tickle while she was at it.

“Okay, time’s up,” someone else said. “If you keep that up you’re going to make him cum before any of the rest of us even get a turn.”

Chisa huffed, which made his cock vibrate in an incredible way since her mouth was still full. She relented though, pulling her mouth off of him and sitting back.

“Sorry, Jataro,” she said, pouting. “Hopefully these younger women have learned enough to be able to make you feel good. But if not, don’t worry; I can always come back and finish you off!” She winked and then climbed off of the bed.

“Don’t count on it,” the next participant said. It was his (and Kotoko’s) classmate Kaede Akamatsu who joined him on the bed next. She brushed a lock of her ash blonde hair away from her face and narrowed her eyes as she stared at his cock. “I can do this!” Kaede said.

Unlike Chisa, she did not touch him with her hands at all. He assumed this was out of a fear of damaging or putting stress on her fingers that might hurt her ability to play the piano. But she didn’t let that prevent her from giving this as earnest a try as she gave to everything else in her life. As always, she took action right away and threw herself into completing her task.

The hands-free blowjob was surprisingly effective, and it was all thanks to her being her usual hardworking self that he always saw in class. She launched her head up and down the length of his cock with an energy and a determination that he’d never seen before in the bedroom. Chisa’s teasing of his balls was nice, but Kaede lost nothing by leaving her hands out of the picture. Jataro was impressed by her energy and impressed by how good it felt to have her driving her head further and further down his cock. She only had one lipstick print to go off of, that being the orange that Chisa had left behind, but she was doing her very best to match and then surpass the progress that the mature woman had left behind. Her goal was to leave a yellow lipstick trail that bested what Chisa had managed, and leave a new benchmark for the other girls to try and reach. Jataro couldn’t see how she was faring, and honestly he didn’t care very much. These seven women might have been competing with each other to see who could make it the farthest down his cock, but he knew was the real winner.

He might not have known how Kaede’s effort was matching up to Chisa’s skill and experience, but he did know that it was having a big effect on him. She could have cum if she kept going with that sort of energy and determination, but there was a tap on her shoulder before things could progress to that point.

“You’re out, Kaede,” the owner of the hand said. “My turn now.” Kaede pulled back with a frown, but gave Jataro an encouraging pat on the leg and a fist pump before she left the bed.

“You can do it, Jataro!” she said. Even now, she was doing her best to inspire others to give it their all.

“Such an inspiration,” the next woman onto the bed said, smirking. “Guess I’d better make sure I do my very best, huh?”

It was the beautiful Sayaka Maizono who went third, and Jataro could hardly believe his luck. She was a stunningly beautiful woman, a former idol who had many fans both male and female, but it was him who watched on in a daze as she wrapped a dainty hand around his shaft, turned her head and gave him a smooch down near his balls, which left a blue lip print behind.

“Hey, no fair, young lady!” Chisa said. “That doesn’t count! You have to _suck_ him!”

“That wasn’t part of the competition!” the bluenette said with a cute giggle. “I just did that because I wanted to!” Jataro sure as hell wasn’t going to complain about that. Having a former idol kiss his balls wasn’t something he’d ever thought he would experience, but it was as nice a birthday present as a young man could ever experience.

Having her kiss his balls was nice, and it was just as nice when she took his cock between her lips and began to suck it. She didn’t have quite the experience and technique of Chisa or the energy of Kaede, but where she excelled was with the visuals. She kept her eyes fixed on his face the entire time she blew him, and looking down at those dark blue eyes and that beautiful face reminded him that yes, it was really her sucking his cock.

And it wasn’t like she wasn’t doing a great job with the physical act of fellatio on top of everything else. She slid her lips down his shaft and also rubbed at the base of it, giving him whatever stimulation she could. This wasn’t just about competing with the other girls to see who could take him down the farthest. It was also about making him feel good and making sure his birthday was as memorable as it could possibly be. He knew that’s why Kotoko set this whole thing up in the first place, and he was currently the lucky recipient of both his girlfriend’s kindness and this gorgeous former idol’s cocksucking skills. He reached down and ran his hands through her long blue hair, wanting to touch her, wanting to reassure himself that this was real rather than something from his imagination. Her hair certainly felt real enough in his hands, and he could even feel the clips she wore to keep it all in place. Then again, maybe it only _felt_ real because his mind desperately wanted to believe it to be so, but in actuality this was still a dream.

Sayaka’s lips and hand had him feeling great, as did looking into her face as she blew him to the very best of her ability. He would have happily spent the rest of his morning being sucked on by this beautiful woman, but that would have been inconsiderate to the remaining four who were waiting their turn, his own girlfriend included. Sayaka didn’t need to be reminded of this. For the first time all morning, she actually slid her lips off of him all on her own. He groaned in disappointment, which made her giggle.

“I’m glad you liked it, Jataro!” she said, smiling up at him. “But we need to give the other girls a chance too, and I’m sure they’ll do a great job of pleasing you!” She was right, and he knew it. That didn’t leave him feeling any less glum when she got off of the bed.

His mood improved when she was quickly replaced by the fourth woman up. No one in this room was anything less than beautiful, and that was true with the next woman up as well. He’d be lying if he said he’d never thought about her while masturbating before. She was, after all, his homeroom teacher. His very, very sexy homeroom teacher who not only had a great body but a beautiful smile as well.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Tsubasa Kamii said, blushing. “My boyfriend would be so angry if he knew I was doing something so naughty with another man!”

“Boyfriend?” Now Jataro was alarmed. “A-are you sure about this?”

“Yes,” she said, and she sounded surprisingly sure of herself despite her nervousness. “I’ve always wondered what it would be like, to be with another man, to see another man’s penis. When Kotoko told me about this idea and asked me to join in, I knew this was my chance! And besides, it’s not _really_ cheating, right? We’re not actually going to have sex.”

Jataro wasn’t sure how well that logic held up. He doubted her boyfriend would be very pleased if she told him she _only_ sucked another guy’s cock along with six other girls. A tiny part of him did feel guilty about that, but he was surprisingly willing to overlook that guilt. He figured his brain was probably too fried to put up much of a fight about anything at this point, especially when the thing he would be arguing against was a beautiful woman giving him head. Besides, whose moral compass could have possibly survived intact after having already had his cock sucked by three similarly beautiful women, and all not only approved but _organized_ by his girlfriend? His brain had shut off a long time ago, and his lust was all that remained.

He raised no objection when his homeroom teacher began to suck on his cock. The boyfriend she was cheating on was the furthest thing from his mind as soon as he felt those lips around his sensitive head. Who could ever blame him for indulging her in her infidelity when the reward was this good?

She might very well have an active sex life with her boyfriend, because obviously this was not her first time sucking a cock. Maybe she didn’t have quite the same skill level as Chisa, but she absolutely knew what she was doing. Her lips glided down his shaft with ease, and she also did plenty of work with her tongue as well. That wasn’t technically part of the game, and her green lipstick wouldn’t be leaving any marks that way. He very much appreciated that soft pink tongue slithering its way around his cock though, contest or no.

“Her boyfriend’s pretty lucky, huh?” he heard Chisa say. “I recognize talent when I see it, and that girl’s good.” She certainly was; Jataro could confirm that.

“He’s not _that_ lucky,” Kotoko said smugly. “My Jataro’s the one whose cock she’s sucking right now, _plus_ he’ll have six others too before this party’s over!”

“True enough,” the mature woman said, chuckling. “I guess having a hot girlfriend who gives good head doesn’t mean all that much to you when she gives that head to one of her students on the side.”

Jataro was only vaguely aware of what they were saying. At this point it was hard to keep his head on straight enough to remember that there were other people in the room with him other than his gorgeous homeroom teacher who wore the butterfly ornament in her hair. He shouldn’t be doing this, and neither should she. But what kind of fool would ever turn something like this down. It’s not like her boyfriend, whoever he was, would have said no if she’d brought six other girls into their bedroom to suck _his_ cock, right? He contented himself with that, and enjoyed her skillful blowjob.

“Okay, Tsubasa, you’ve hogged him for long enough,” a voice said. “Get your own man.”

“I already _have_ a man,” she pointed out after pulling her head away from his groin. She wiped at her lips daintily and smiled at Jataro.

“Oh, right,” the same voice said. “Well, go home and suck _his_ cock then. I’ve been waiting long enough for my turn.”

“Fine.” Tsubasa frowned, but then gave Jataro a polite nod. “Thank you very much for lending me your penis,” she said. “It was fascinating to compare it to my boyfriend’s!”

Was that a good comparison or a bad comparison? Did he measure up or fall short? Jataro didn’t know, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to. Then again, she _had_ been smiling, so he couldn’t have done _too_ poorly in the odd head to head.

“Finally!” the complaining voice said as she swapped spaces with the departed Tsubasa. Komaru Naegi wasted little time in grabbing hold of Jataro’s cock, opening her mouth and engulfing him between her lips.

He’d heard Komaru described as plain-looking, but he disagreed. She looked very cute in his opinion, albeit in less of an idol fashion like Sayaka. Komaru was more of the girl next door type, the type who you grew up with and secretly crushed on. He doubted any guy would call her plain or ordinary now, if they had an up close and personal view of her short dark brown hair and green eyes as she sucked them off.

Komaru wasn’t the fantasy girl that could be found in gravures, but it looked and felt amazing to be inside of her mouth. She didn’t seem quite as interested in focusing on depth and trying to beat the other girls’ performances. It felt like she was sucking his cock more because she simply felt like it, and she would rather he enjoy it than worry about proving a point to anyone else. He definitely appreciated that focus, especially when she wrapped both hands around his dick and gave him a firm double-fisted pump while she continued to suck him off.

Since she wasn’t worried as much about proving how far she could take him down, Komaru instead focused on teasing and pleasing his sensitive cockhead. She wrapped her lips around it and sucked hard, flicked her tongue across the tip, and occasionally would pull him out of her mouth entirely and just kiss every inch of the head. And throughout it all her hands were always hard at work, driving up and down the entirety of his spit-slicked shaft from tip all the way down to balls. It was a wholly different kind of approach compared to what any of the others had done, but in a way that made it all the more special.

The result of her alternative tactics was that her bright red lipstick didn’t make it as far down as any of the girls who went before her, but there was far more of it closer to the top of his cock and definitely on and around the head. While the other women focused on trying to top each other by being the one who took him the furthest down, she had made the head, his most sensitive part, her primary target. It was something Jataro greatly appreciated, and he let her know how much he appreciated it by groaning and patting the top of her head. It happened to brush against her ahoge as he did so, but that lone patch of hair continued to curl over to the left no matter what. She giggled at the feel of his hand brushing through her hair, and then her tongue performed a deep swirl across his cockhead.

“Okay, enough, enough,” Kotoko said. “Stop trying to steal my boyfriend away from me. I let you come play with him today, but after the party’s over he’s still mine, understand?”

“I wasn’t trying to steal him,” Komaru said after releasing the head of his cock from the seal of her lips. “I was just making him feel good on his birthday.” She gave him one last kiss on his tip, which drew a harrumph from his girlfriend, but then she rolled off of the bed and gave way for the next woman.

“I guess it’s me next,” the young woman named Chiaki Nanami said. She didn’t sound very confident though, and her pale pink eyes were downcast as she walked towards the bed. “I don’t have very much experience with these kinds of things, so I’m not sure how good it’ll be, but I’ll try my best.”

“I swear, you’re just as hopeless as you were when you were my student,” Chisa said, sighing. “Do you want me to guide you through it?”

“Yes, Ms. Yukizome!” Chiaki seemed much more enthused now that her former teacher had offered to help her along. “Please help me level up!”

“Let’s get on with it then,” her onetime teacher said. “Get on your knees between his legs, like everyone else has been doing.” Chiaki crawled into position. “Good. Now wrap your hand around his dick.” Her hand shot out and gripped his cock far tighter than could ever be considered comfortable. He winced and cried out.

“Not so hard!” Chisa said sternly. “He’s sensitive down there. You have to treat him well or you’ll hurt him, and that’s the last thing we want on his birthday, now isn’t it?”

“S-sorry!” Chiaki said. She bowed in apology, and thankfully lessened the pressure she was putting on his shaft with her hand.

“Better,” Chisa said. “Now open your mouth and put the head in. And mind the teeth!”

“Okay!” Chiaki took the head of his cock into her mouth, and right away he was grateful to Chisa for warning her about her teeth. Her lack of experience and knowledge was obvious as she did her best to hollow her cheeks and suck on his head, while her hand held his shaft uncertainly. She didn’t know what she should do and was waiting for Chisa to give her the next instruction. Fortunately her former teacher was there to give it.

“Work your way down,” she said. “Don’t worry about trying to take him all at once; you’ll only choke yourself if you do. Just go down a little bit at a time, go back up and then try to make it a little farther down the next time.”

Chiaki nodded attentively, which had quite the surreal effect since her lips were wrapped around his head. Then she put the instructions into practice. Her lips slid down his cock a little bit at a time, retreated and then came back for more. It was a slow and awkward process; if she’d ever done this before, it probably hadn’t gone well. But there was something exciting about it too, about being the cock she experimented on and used for practice while her former teacher and five other women watched. And with Chisa there to guide her along and keep her from doing anything that might really ruin the mood or make his erection go down, he was able to sit back and relax while the girl made her gradual progress. 

“Don’t forget to stroke the base with your hand too,” Chisa interjected. Chiaki’s hand, which had simply been staying motionless on his cock until now, promptly went into motion. It was the perfect complement to the blowjob, since her hand was tending to the lower part of his cock, the part that she didn’t yet have the experience to reach with her mouth. And since she had continued to make modest but noticeable gains in her effort to swallow as much of him as she could, the dual sensations he was receiving had turned this into quite the effective blowjob in spite of her lack of knowledge or technique.

“Good enough,” Chisa said. “You’re not making it anywhere near as far down, of course, but that’s to be expected.”

Chiaki kept trying for another minute or two, but eventually it became obvious that she wouldn’t be making it any further down. She pulled her mouth off of him and gave him a nervous grin.

“Did I do okay?” she asked, not even blinking as she waited for his reaction.

“You did really good!” he said. It wasn’t a lie. She didn’t have the skill of the others, but she’d tried her best and hadn’t screwed up along the way. It was pretty hard for a blowjob to not feel good as long as the girl kept her teeth out of it and stuck to the basics, and Chiaki had done just fine there.

“Yay!” she said. “I leveled up!” There was a jump in her step when she climbed off of the bed, and she looked so pleased as she made her way to stand beside Chisa once again. There was no question that her purple lipstick didn’t make it as far down as any of the others (aside perhaps from Komaru’s red, since she’d deliberately set her sights higher) She was still pleased with the progress she’d made though, and he was happy for her.

“That just leaves me.” Kotoko climbed back onto the bed, their bed that she had invited six other women into so they could suck his cock and give him the best birthday party ever. “I saved the best for last. Nobody sucks your cock like I do, and now it’s time to show them all.”

She must have done this on purpose to give herself some extra motivation to do her absolute best, he decided. She’d stood back and watched six other women blow him in their own unique ways, and now she was going to swoop in and try and outdo them all. And she might very well do it too. She wasn’t kidding about her intimate knowledge of his cock. She knew him, knew what he liked, knew all of his preferences and what would really set him off and make him feel good. She knew it, and she gave it to him. Her tongue was constantly in motion and she made sure to punctuate her blowjob with loud slurps and moans, knowing how erotic he found it any time he could listen to her sucking him.

Kotoko’s lips always felt amazing wrapped around his cock, and that was no less true now after all he’d already experienced this morning. Even after having six other women take their shot at him, there was something about the familiar comfort of his girlfriend’s blowjob that still had him moaning and clutching the bed sheets. He saw the way her eyes crinkled as she worked; she knew the effect she had on him, knew it and basked in it. Few things in this world brought him as much joy as having his beautiful girlfriend suck his cock, and that would never change no matter how many other women blew him.

It was a familiar sight, Kotoko’s pink eyes staring up into his face and her similarly pink pigtails flying around while she slid her mouth up and down his cock, but it was a view he would never tire of for as long as he lived. His girlfriend was a talented cocksucker, as she’d proven to him many times over the course of their relationship, but now she was showing it to six other women as well. He couldn’t say he was keeping track, but he felt like she had to have made it at least as far down as any of the others had.

Since everyone had already gone and she’d saved her turn for last, Kotoko didn’t need to worry about holding back or cutting him off so no one got left out in the cold. She was able to give her all and put her focus on finishing him off, and that’s precisely what she did. She hummed around his cock, pumped the base in her hand and, not to be overlooked, she kept those vivid pink eyes on his face throughout it all. Jataro knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, and he didn’t see any need to fight it. His hands flew to her hair, lightly tugging on her pigtails as his hips jerked slightly.

The hand stroking him moved faster, her lips sucked more intently and as always, the eyes stared up at him, silently urging him to cum. Well, not exactly silent. He could certainly hear her sucking and slurping away at his cock.

He’d been expecting her to finish him in her mouth and swallow it all, which was usually how she preferred it. But it turned out she had a special ending in mind for this special party. She pulled her mouth off of him, but she did not move her face away. Instead her hand jerked him even faster, not stopping until he came with a grunt. His seed shot straight out and hit her across the face. A large spurt landed on her forehead, and a trail ran from the bridge of her nose and across her cheek. She didn’t even flinch, continuing to stroke him and point him directly at her face until she’d wrung him dry, which included a final fairly significant burst across the chin.

She sat back on her knees, looking as filthy as he’d ever seen her, but smiling triumphantly all the same.

“I win!” she declared. “I told you no one can suck Jataro better than I can!”

“Let’s not jump to any conclusions,” Chisa said. “You might have made him cum, but that’s only because you went last. I could have just as easily made him cum all by myself right at the very beginning and cut every one of you out.”

“Yeah, Ms. Yukizome is right!” Chiaki said. “Besides, the challenge was to take him the deepest! You don’t even know if you did that!”

“I know I made it twice as far as _you_ did,” Kotoko said, rolling her eyes.

“Let me through,” Kaede said, pushing through the crowd so she could get closer to the bed. She leaned over and peered at his cock closely, trying to use their differently colored lipstick to gauge who had done the best. Her eyes looked up and down, examining his cock and making him feel awkward. He almost wanted to cover up under her unwavering stare, but kept his hands at his side. It wasn’t like he had anything to hide from her, or any of the others. She’d already seen (and sucked) everything.

“Well?” Sayaka said. “Who won?”

Kaede was silent for another twenty seconds or so, her head turning from side to side and her eyes narrowing. But then she sighed and her shoulders slumped. “I can’t tell,” she admitted. “All of the colors blend together too much.” Well, that made sense. They did call it a rainbow party for a reason, right?

“Well that was anticlimactic,” Tsubasa said. She didn’t sound too bothered by it though. “At least I got the chance to try out a new cock.”

“And I gained enough experience to level up!” Chiaki said happily.

“More importantly, we have Jataro the best birthday party ever!” Kotoko said. “It’s going to be tough to top it next year, but I promise I will!”

How could this ever be topped? Jataro had no clue, but he couldn’t wait until next year to find out.

“Let us know if you need our help,” Komaru said, to nods and agreement from the others.

Next year couldn’t come fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
